1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to data traffic flow in physical layer devices.
2. The Prior Art
As the capacity in computer networks have increased, providing access to such capacity to the desktop remains a challenge for designers. As the last link to a user's computer is typically a copper link such as a cable, this link is often the limiting interface in a network.
One disadvantage of newer devices compliant with faster-rate standards such as 10 Gigabit Ethernet (10 GE) is that devices typically do not provide for auto-negotiation between devices to establish links at rates lower than 10 Gbps. In other words, newer generation 10 Gbps equipment may not be able to establish links with legacy devices at lower link rates (such as 2.5 Gbps), especially over extended copper lines that typically feed desktop units.